Oblivious
by swimmergirl22
Summary: Josh remembers everything and joins Blackthorne and guess who has a transfer. That's right, Cammie and the rest of Gallagher . He tries to get her attention, but Zach keeps her away. T for paranoia. "You're not Goode enough for Cammie, you're completely oblivious!" shouts Zach. "Let's see about that."
1. The Mission

**The plot fairy came over to my house last night and *BOOOOOM* new idea! Don't take it personally. I LOVE Zammie, but cannon couples in general irk me. They're all "I'm a cannon couple and we're toooootally meant to be together". *grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr* Well, other adorable couples should be happy too. Zammie, I love ya, but I can't let the cannon win. I will make you as cute as possible though.**

**Don't Judge a Girl by her Cover never happened. This is their Junior Year…**

***Tremble in fear at my pagebreak***

Josh's PoV

_I Josh Abrams,_

_swear to keep my secrets,_

_perform my tasks,_

_kill the assigned,_

_never look back,_

_honor,_

_protect,_

_and respect_

_Blackthorne's code._

They accepted me. In junior year. I joined their school for assassins. And after my first month, I caught up to the junior class. I have "finesse" and kick glutious maximous moves. I have even beaten Grant once…

_Assault and Assassination Class 1:07 PM_

It was time. I was to try to beat Zachary Goode. He always calls me Jimmy for some reason **(A/N he doesn't remember, yet).** I shake it out. I have to focus.

"Ready, set, go!" the A&A teacher shouts. We circle each other. He rushes at me. I tuck and roll under his legs and hit the back of his head. He crumpled. I started walking away when he grabbed my ankle and used the momentum to push me down. Then he flipped me. I hit my head against the floor. Then he kneed the back of my head. He pulled me up and gave me a right hook to the nose.

"Never turn your back," Zach said, looking incredibly smug. I barely heard him, I was out cold.

Zach PoV

Jimmie is SUCH a rookie. He expected to take me out easily and I simply gave him a *cough, cough, hard, cough, cough* beating. That was for dating Cammie. I'm sorta… territorial. I love A&A. I can't believe he beat Grant! "Who's next?" I asked. Everyone steps back. Guess that answers that.

Josh (Codename: Zeus) PoV

(A/N He's still out cold) I start to see a blurry picture of a girl. It slowly comes into focus it's a picture of a girl. She has beautiful eyes and dishwater blonde hair. She's perfect in every way. She not to tall, not to short, not to fat, not to skinny, not to ugly, not to fake. She's natural in every way. She is wearing no makeup with a white shirt with a navy blue sweater vest and a blue plaid skirt. The sweater vest had an insignia on it. A Gallager insignia.

What was her name?

Cameron,

CAMMIE, Cammie, _Cammie_

My (ex?)girlfriend. I wasn't sure. I lost contact with her after she… told me she was… a… spy. Cammie was a spy. Gallagher wasn't a snotty school for rich girls. It was a school for girl spies. She WAS my ex. I met her in town once. With ZACH! He called me Jimmy! He kissed her. I want a rematch. He is SO going down.

I had seen her be kidnapped. I had interrupted her CovOps finals. I crashed a stinking forklift through a wall to save her. I internally winced remembering how much that had hurt.

I woke up at… 2:34 P.M. That was good. I was out for less than an hour. I sprinted to CovOps. I knew a shortcut or two so, I ran past the orange dust bins and took a left at the mess hall. I ran up to a musty old walls and quickly punched the 3rd brick up and 8th brick across the passage opened and then closed behind me. I ran to the passageway leading to the CovOps classrooms.

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Abrams. I was just telling the rest of the CONSCIOUS class about an upcoming mission," Mr. Moore said, obviously bemused by the beating Zach gave me. He slid me a file across the table and sat back. I went to my seat beside… _Zach._ I opened the file and read it. We would be tailed by… Gallagher Girls. Cammie went there. I decided not to tell Zach about remembering Cammie. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him *much*.

***Insert epic page break where your mind is consumed by awesomeness***

Josh's PoV

_Day of Mission…3:45P.M. … Gallagher Girls' arrival time… 4:00 P.M._

After we arrived at the mall, I could think of was "Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, Cammie" I can't wait to see her again.

Zach's PoV

Gallagher girl is coming and she's going to trail me *smirks*. I'll have to keep her away from Jimmy. I texted Macey to see who would tail Jimmy. She told me that Macey herself would and promised to keep her away from Cammie because she was rooting for Zammie. We have a couple name! Take that Josh… er Jimmy!

Cammie's PoV

We were tailing Blackthorne Boys. I thought of Zach. Then I thought of his annoying smirk. Then his cocky attitude. Then all the things he hasn't (and probably won't) tell me. How he kissed me and then left without any explanation. I looked at my file which wasn't much help. I could disguise myself and create my own personality so I went over my notes on that. The only required thing was I'd have to tail Zachary Goode, codename Secret. Here is my file…

Name: Alexis Campbell

Age: 13 (using makeup to morph my face into that of a 13 year old)

Actual age: 16

Appearance: Short, brown hair with pink highlights with green eyes and prominent cheek bones. Alexis has tan skin.

Likes: Being the center of attention, singing, hanging with her sister Suzanne (Suzie) adopted) and the color Pink.

Dislikes: Flirting, shopping, pickles, meat, being alone, and smirks

Tailee: Zachary Goode (Codename: Hades)

Macey (Codename: Peacock) wouldn't let me know who she was tailing. She was SO secretive sometimes. It was annoying. There were 15 Gallagher Girls (including me) going on this mission then, to Blackthorne itself. I found THAT interesting piece of information out from my mother. Oops. Not really. I didn't tell anyone though. Not even my best friend Bex (Codename: Duchess). No forcibly packed clothes (YAY!). Bex's cover looked like this:

Name: Suzanne "Suzie" Campbell

Age: 16

Actual age: 17

Appearance: Long blonde hair with brown highlights, pale skin and ice blue eyes.

Likes: Rock climbing, karate, shopping, dancing, the color turquoise, and hanging with her sister Alexis "Lexi" Campbell

Dislikes: Pickles, smirking, players, the color yellow, not knowing the answer to a

question, flowers, smoothies, soup, bacon, squirrels, and hanging upside down

Suzanne is also VERY forgetful and often leaves Lexi alone.

Tailee: Grant Lasae (Codename: Ares)

Liz (Codename: Bookworm) didn't need a cover because she was going to hack mall security to set up a firewall to make sure the boys didn't cheat. She'd then make sure OUR coms unit couldn't be hacked. Finally, she'd hack and monitor the boys. They were SO going down.

*Page break/time skip either way, its epic*

Josh PoV _4:00 P.M. The Mall_

It was time. I saw my tailer almost immediately. I decided to mess with her before I reported her so, I tripped. She was knocked down and then I apologized profusely. Upon close inspection despite her disguise I figured out she was the senator's daughter… Macey! Macey McHenry.

Macey PoV

Oh crap. I just ran into Josh. Focus, Macey. Get into your cover.

"I'm SO sorry," Josh said.

"It's okay. What's your name anyway?" I asked ever so innocently.

"Jake. Jake Aberforth. What's YOUR name?" he asked obviously clueless upon who I was.

"Mickey May," I replied, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Wanna get a smoothie?" Josh asked.

"Sure," I said. Josh was sorta cute and he had 30 minutes to his deadline. Smoothies could stop him for that long. We walked to the smoothie place and I made sure he got a large smoothie. All boys were the same. Stupid and gullible. Except Zach. He had a cute smirk. And was pretty hot in general. Cammie was SO lucky.

Josh PoV

This has gone on long enough, so I spilled my smoothie and apologized (yet again) and she went to the bathroom. And they thought I was a rookie *rolls eyes*. I casually walked off to our meeting place, the Aeropostale store.

Cammie's PoV _4:00 P.M. Gallagher Girls' arrival time_

In my 13 year-old disguise on, Zach was doomed. I immediately located him. He kept doing counter-surveillance techniques, but I would always be near couples or big families. Zach *smiles* it would be Goode to see him after so long. And to see why he kissed me and then left. He didn't communicate me over the summer. I know he could have. He was a "spy". Focus. Crying 13 year old. No longer was I Cammie the Chameleon. I was Lexi Campbell. The girl whose irresponsible sister left her stranded at the mall. Idea! Also, twisted ankle. No way Zach could pass a little lost girl with a hurt ankle. He was noble like that. It was one of his few good qualities.

I hobbled over to the bench, sniffling all the way. A few women looked at me, but then they had to go rush off to tend to there own kids. Zach, doing a counter-surveillance move, spots me and walks over.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes! My sister forgot me, again! Then I lost my phone and twisted my ankle. I'm just peachy!" I shouted and burst out crying again. People stared at us.

"Uh, well, what does your sister look like?" I gave him a really good description and he got on his "phone" (he was really using his coms unit) and gave the description to the Blackthorne boys. Then, he took me to get ice cream. Really, Zach? I'm pretending to be a thirteen year old and your treating me like an eight year old. Oh well. FREE ICE CREAM! A couple minutes later he got a "call" on his cell phone. Grant had found my sister Suzie (Bex) and was bringing her to me.

"Oh my gosh, Lexi I'm SO sorry! Come on, let's take you shopping." Suzie said.

"You know I hate shopping!" I whined.

"I don't. Now let's go and bring your friend." She said, nodding towards Zach, "We'll get him something too for helping you."

"Where do you wanna shop?" Suzie asked fluttering her eyes flirtatiously at Zach.

"Uhhh… Aeropostale," he said.

"OMG! I love that store! Let's go!" Suzie said.

Zach PoV

Ahh, civilians. How stupid (and convienient). We got to Aeropostale about three minutes before the deadline and I told Suzie she didn't have to get me anything and waved goodbye to Lexi. I went to the back of the store and reconvened with the rest of Blackthorne Boys.

"You failed." The cov-ops teacher Mr. Moore said.

I hung my head and sighed, "Where are they?" Lexi, Suzie, and 10 other girls stepped out. Lexi looked around.

"Where's Macey?" Lexi asked.

Out of the dark stepped Jimmy, "I lost her in the food court." Lexi gaped at him and rushed off to find Macey. Suzie looked at Jimmy. I think Suzie is Cammie. Suzie= Cammie's fake cat. I walked up to her and beckoned that I come closer.

"I'm Bex," she whispered in my ear and I jumped back, "Do that again, and I'll break your face. Cammie was Lexi," I dashed out of the store to find her.

Josh PoV

Crap. I glared at Suzie. She was obviously close to Cammie. She walked over to me.

"Don't worry, I'm still rooting for you," she said and I knew she was talking about Cammie. Oh Zeke (Zach), it is ON.

**I think that chapter was a bit confusing. Let me know if it is or isn't. Hey! Here's an idea! Let's see what happens when you push that magical blue button!**

**Josh: If you do, uh… I'll do something.**

**Zach: Not if I do something first!**

**Cammie: Review who I should kiss next chapter.**

**Me: I never agreed to that!**

**Cammie: To bad! Do you want me to cause you bodily harm!**

**Me: NO!**


	2. Kicking Butt!

**I was thrilled with the amount of comments I already got! Thanks annam645, Cinderella, and Anon. Considering the option of Jammie or Zammie, I set up a poll so you could vote who you want!**

***Page break that's cooler than ice***

Macey PoV

Darn it (A/N I don't cuss be creative if you want)! I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake! I had no idea where the Blackthorne boys' meeting place was, so I was stuck. I bet Josh recognized me. Shoulda done something for extra credit, like Cammie did. Like making myself look younger. As the senator's daughter I'm just to recognizable. So, I just hung out in the food court until Cammie found me.

"Josh is here! What am I going to do! You are our boy expert, TELL ME!" she shout-whispers.

"Just stick with Zach," I reply nonchalantly.

"Macey, I think he remembers!" she whisper-shouts. My eyes widen. Zach didn't mention anything about THAT.

"Give me some time to work on that…" I say thinking hard.

"To late…" she says. I see Zach rushing towards us.

"Ca-Lexi! How are you!" he says in a VERY un-Zach-like way. He didn't even have a smirk!

"Hey, Zach," she says unenthusiastically.

"Helloooooo Gallagher Girl," he says with a signature smirk.

"We better get back to the group; we'll talk later," Cammie suggested.

"Sure," Zach says, looking a little put out.

Zach PoV

I can't believe she just did that! I mean I didn't contact her all summer, left right after I kissed her *slowing down*, sorta sent a VERY dangerous terror organization after her, beat up her ex- badly… got her in trouble, ohhhhh, I get it now! That and maybe she is genuinely concerned about not being left behind. The latter is much more likely but… I'm still worried. But she wouldn't leave me for Josh, right? Right. Stop it Zach. you're talking to yourself like a crazy person…

Josh PoV

When Cammie *sigh* came back she was with Macey and Zeke. I may not be a super spy life saver, but one day, I hope she'll be mine again. Until then, I'll just be waiting. I don't want her to feel bad because her ex-boyfriend and her (sorta) boyfriend fight over her. I think I'm getting an idea… a song. I've always been able to rhyme, why not? It can't be that hard. Focus on the present…

"Girls, pack your things, you're going to Blackthorne. Cammie was thoughtful, secretive, and *glares* good enough to find out beforehand," Mr. Moore said trying to hide his emotions of how irked he was… it'd help if he wasn't wearing a mood ring.

"You're welcome, Michelle Merrin Moore. How did you pass you're midterms? No cheating, right. And you especially aren't afraid of DOGS, are you?" Cammie said smiling sweetly with her face blank. Suzie (Cammie's fake cat's name!) inched over to where Zach was standing and Macey edged towards me. They grabbed our arms at the same time as Mr. (Michelle Merrin) Moore threw a punch at her.

"CAMMIE!" Zach shouts, but he is ignored and held tight by Suzie.

"It's pronounced Mitchel!" he shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized at she dodged, dropped to the floor, and took him out with a sweeping kick, "Did that make you angry?" He growled and jumped back onto his feet- right into her waiting fist. He then went to grab her hair.

"Be careful!" I shout trying to shake Macey off me.

"Uh-uh-UHhhhhhUUUUUUhhuhhhh!" she scolds, "Anna throw me that magazine!" pointing to a rack of tabloids. Anna tosses her the magazine and she starts assaulting Michelle.

"I. WILL. NOT. LOSE!" Michelle shouts.

"Tina, take care of mall security and the cashiers, Liz take care of the security footage." Cammie then is flipped by Michelle. She lands on her feet and then uses the momentum to throw him to the ground YET AGAIN!

"Oh Michelle, you shoulda learned by now I'm a CIA legacy. And I DON'T lose often. Especially not to assassin/teachers," She says sticking her tongue out. He lunges for Cammie's neck. She brings her elbow out to his nose and then knees him where the sun don't shine… he sang soprano and won't ever reproduce again…

"Remind me not to get on her bad side," I whispered to Macey. Then I sweep my foot under Macey and knock her off balance. I stand there and watch while Cammie slaps a napotine patch on Michelle er… Mr. Moore.

Zach (finally) breaks away from Suzie and rushes towards Cammie. He grabs her and dips her into a kiss. I feel jealousy boiling up inside of me. I storm over and pull Zach from the kiss. He's smirking at me *angry face* I'll show him.

"Bex! Stop him! We can't have any cat fights in public. Napotine them both," Cammie ordered, glaring at Zach and I. Uh-oh. Suzie I mean Bex stormed over to me. Ducked and charged at Zach. Anticipating my move she brought her hand down and slapped me on the ankle. Dang! She got me! This is more embarrassing than Zach beating me…

Cammie PoV

After taking out Michelle Moore, Zach and Josh got free. Josh just stared (probably admiring my handiwork) and Zach rushed towards me and *roughly* pulled me into his arms and dipped me, like the time at the ball. My bra didn't even malfunction this time! Then, he kissed me. It was amazing and sent tingles down my spine. Not that I showed it. I have to hide my emotions right now. Josh stormed up and yanked Zach away. If I hadn't been a spy I would have fallen.

Fear bubbled up inside me, they were going to attack each other, "Bex! Stop him! We can't have any cat fights in public! Napotine them both," I ordered. Honestly, I wasn't there mother. Nor was I a freaking prize to be won. I glared at them. I slapped a patch on Zach's forehead and Bex took care of Josh.

"Well, what are you all looking at, let's get back and pack," I told the girls, "Boys, take care of the two bimbos and make sure they get back in one piece!" I shot a look that could kill at the Blackthorne boys and left. When we got back to the van Liz runs over to us and asks if we're alright.

"I can't believe Josh goes to Blackthorne," Liz gushes as Mr. Soloman drives us back. Apparently, Liz had to lock him in the van while I fought Mr. Moore *cough cough and kiss Zach cough cough*.

*Page Break that kicks Mr. Michelle Moore's butt*

Bex PoV

I can't believe Cammie packed without us! That was NOT cool. And she didn't tell us we were visiting Blackthorne either! What. The. Heck. I was on her as soon as we left the van.

"Why didn't you tell us!" I shouted at her, seething mad.

"Because then you'd pack for me and that wouldn't be good," Cammie explained.

Cammie PoV

Obviously that explanation wasn't enough because 13 girls (not including Liz, she's not very violent) charged at me and started attacking. I dodged out of the hodge-podge of girls and into a secret passage way. I knew learning these things would be worth it!

*Four Days Later (they bided there time before infiltrating Blackthorne*

_6:00 P.M. just over Blackthorne_

I was dressed in a black camisole, black jeggings, a short-sleeve mini jacket (cut off at the bottom of her rib cage) with a hood, and black converse all-stars. As our helicopter flew through the night we were close to Blackthorne. It had been four days and Bex was STILL mad at me.

"How could you NOT TELL US!" Bex shouted for the umpteenth time. Her eyes glittered and that was very bad. Very, very bad. She suddenly rushed at me and pushed me out of the effing helicopter! I didn't even have a parachute. Thanks, Bex (note the sarcasm)! I saw the sky light of the Blackthorne Institue for Boys and I aimed to land there. Glass was much easier to break my fall then landing of the ground. I crashed through the sky light and tuck and rolled when I hit the floor. There were about 300+ boys staring at me. I let out a string of curses in Farsi.

"Who are you!" an 8th grader shouted. I realized my hood was up when I had fallen.

"No one you need to know about," I said with thick Russian accent like Bex's.

"It's a girl!" the same idiot shouted.

"No duh…" I replied snarkily. The doofus rushed at me and I grabbed his arm and used the momentum to throw him through a near by window. He screamed like a little girl. Oi, these people aren't very smart are they. A senior tried to creep up behind me, but I whipped around and delivered a roundhouse kick to the face. I flipped over him and then kick the back of his knee. He fell down and I hit a part on the back of his head that would knock him out.

"Who in the heck ARE you!" Jonas yelled.

"Like I said, no one you need to know," I replied again. The boys formed a ring around me and were closing in. I waited till they were close and then charged at an unsuspecting 7th grader. I jumped up and used his back as a spring board.

"Hasta la vista, baybay!" I shouted, this time using a Spanish accent. I free climbed the school and met my classmates on the roof.

"Bex, you are SO going down later," I sneered.

"Oh it's on," she agreed. I climbed in the helicopter and changed into black short shorts.

"Why did you change pants?" Bex asked.

"When you rudely pushed me off of the helicopter I landed on their skylight and crashed into their mess hall. There was a whole scene and I'll give you the details later," I told her.

"Fine, but it better be a thorough cov-ops report," she said.

"Girls," Mr. Soloman said, "Infiltrate the mess hall. Since people were pushed out of helicopters, it will be harder as the school is currently in a code black, good luck."

"Follow me," I said. I led them across the roofs to the grand hall. We pulled out our grappling hooks and slid down into the hall.

"EXCELLENT!" Dr. Steve boomed, "BOYS GET IN THE MESS HALL! THE 'INFILTRATORS ARE HERE!" We walked up to the stage and waited while the boys filtered in.

Zach PoV

When I walked in the Gallagher Girls were standing on the stage with Mr. Soloman and Dr. Steve.

"EXCELLENT, EVERYONE'S HERE!" Dr. Steve shouted as the last couple boys filtered in. I looked at the stage and Cammie wasn't there. When did she disappear?

"MR. SOLOMAN YOU SHOULD INTRODUCE YOURSELF AND THE GIRLS," Dr. Steve said not-so discreetly.

"I am Joseph Soloman and I teach covert operations at the Gallagher Academy. I am here with 15 girls from the Junior class there," Mr. Soloman said.

"THAT'S SO GREAT! NOW WE CAN PLAY TOGETHER! HOW EXCELLENT!" a 9th grader shouted seemingly mocking Dr. Steve, but really coding we should play the rate game. I groaned. The rate game was immature, but it was sorta fun so I decided to play. You'd hold up how many fingers on a scale of 1 to 10 the girl deserved. Normally only the 8th-Junior class played (the seniors were to mature).

First a tall skinny girl with dark brown hair and glasses came forth. She looked nervous. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans and knee high boots.

"H-hi. I'm Anna Fetterman and I'm on the Cov-ops track and m-my codename is Owl," she said with a wavery voice. She received a 4 from the 8th grade, a 3 from the freshman, a 4 from the sophomores, and a 2 from the juniors. Yeah, we're harsh, but compare her to the other girls and you'd understand.

Next a medium-sized fair skinned girl with bleach blonde hair and a red high light stepped up to the mike. She was wearing a black crew neck t-shirt with a long black coat that went down past her butt and black jeans. "Hi, my name is Kim Lee and I'm on the cov-ops track. My code name is Traveler," she said in a strong, clear voice and looking at Grant. Bex glared at her. The 8th grade gave her a 5, the freshman gave her a 3, the sophomores gave her a 6, and the juniors gave her a 5.

Then Liz walked up looking ok. She was wearing a black shirt with a black skirt and leggings with boots. "Hi, my name is Liz Sutton and I'm on the research track. My codename is bookworm," she said, her voice wavering occasionally. The 8th grade gave her a 6, the freshmen gave her a 7, the sophomores gave her a 7, and the juniors gave her a 8.

A couple people later and Macey was up. She was wearing a black cami, black daisy dukes, and black boots that went to her thighs. "Hi I'm Macey McHenry, I'm on the cov-ops track. Yes, I AM the senator's daughter. My code name is Peacock," Macey said, looking completely bored. The 8th graders gave her a 9, the freshmen gave her an 8, the juniors gave her a 7, and the juniors gave her an 8.

Finally Bex came up. She was wearing a black turtle neck with black capris, and black converse all-stars. "Hi, I'm Rebecca Baxter, but call me Bex, or you're head will end up in your butt. I'm the first British Gallagher Girl, I'm on the cov-ops track, and my code name is Duchess," she said oh-so-sweetly using her British accent. The 8th graders gave her an 8, the freshmen gave her an 8, the sophomores gave her a 7, and the juniors gave her a 9.

"THAT WAS EXCELLENT!" Dr. Steve proclaimed, "NOW" he was cut off by Mr. Soloman saying,

"I'm sorry, but there's one more girl. CAMERON GET OUT HERE NOW!" I knew Cammie was missing. He scanned the room for ten minutes along with Dr. Steve and the rest of the boys.

"Looking for me?" asked stepping out of the shadows behind Mr. Soloman. She was wearing a black camisole, black short shorts, a short-sleeve mini jacket (cut off at the bottom of her rib cage) with a hood, and black converse all-stars. "Hi, I'm Cameron Morgan, but you can call me Cammie. I'm the daughter of the Headmaster at Gallagher Academy and Mr. Soloman's god daughter. I'm on the cov-ops track, and my code name is Chameleon," she said, absolutely smug that we haven't spotted her. The boys gaped at her. She was the famous Chameleon. And I was her almost boyfriend. The 7th graders gave her a 9, the 8th graders gave her a 10, the freshmen gave her a 9, the sophomores gave her a 10, and the seniors, who NEVER played this game, gave her an 11 (which was impressive because we only have 10 fingers, but they make it work). That angered me. She was MY girl. Now, I have to keep her away from the whole stinking school AND Jimmy. Just great.

**Love it, hate it so much you want to stomp on it and murder it? I won't know unless you review! Remember to vote on who Cammie should be with.**

**Josh: It should be me!**

**Zach: Don't listen to Jimmy, it should be ME!**

**Cammie: Please, just do it or I'll never be alone! **

**Oh yeah and I do not own Gallagher girls. Or ever will. Ever. So there. Stop rubbing it in…**


	3. Gaping, Fighting, and Jealousy

**Thank you SO much for all the reviews. Virtual cookies to everyone! Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if anyone is OOC. Oh yeah, I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

Cammie PoV

I can't believe they didn't notice me! Mr. Soloman jumped a little when I stepped out from behind him.

Looking for me?" I asked stepping out of the shadows behind Mr. Soloman, "Hi, I'm Cameron Morgan, but you can call me Cammie. I'm the daughter of the Headmaster at Gallagher Academy and Mr. Soloman's god daughter. I'm on the cov-ops track, and my code name is Chameleon."

"THANKS CAMMIE THAT WAS EXCELLENT! WHY DON'T YOU GIRLS FIND AN EXCELLENT SPOT TO EAT NOW!" Mr. Steve boomed. As I walked down the aisle looking for a seat, a senior slapped my butt. I narrowed my eyes, spun around, and slapped a napotine patch on his face. He was out cold by the time he hit the floor.

"Anyone else?" I asked daring them to try. Then Grant waved us over. Thank gosh! Someone we knew who wouldn't assault me.

"Hey Grant," Bex said.

"Hey Bex," Grant said, scooting over.

"*cough cough British Bombshell cough cough*" noted Zach. Grant glared at him while Macey and I swapped knowing looks.

"How are you?" Grant asks Bex.

"Oh still as British and willing to hit you with a bombshell as ever," Bex stated hitting her palm with her fist. Some how, in the middle of their conversation, I got sandwiched between Zach and Josh which was NOT very good.

"Hey Cammie," Zach said inching towards me in my already limited space.

"Hello Cammie," Josh said closing in on me. Macey noticed my predicament.

"Well, hello Cammie, you must be awfully hungry being pushed out of a helicopter and all, let's get something to eat!" she said in a VERY un-Macey-like way.

"Thanks for that," I told her

"You totally owe me one," she said.

A sophomore tried to get between us and squeezed BOTH of our bums and said, "Don't worry, ladies there's enough of me to go around." I looked at Macey and she slammed the back of his head with her fist and while he was preoccupied trying not to get killed by Macey, I threw him out the window.

"Hasta la vista!" I said with my fake Spanish accent and everyone stopped eating and stared at me. Macey and I kept walking. The food was not even remotely close to the quality of Gallagher's food.

"IT WOULD BE EXCELLENT IF SOMEONE GUIDED THE GIRLS TO THEIR ROOMS," Dr. Steve announced.

"That won't be necessary," Mr. Soloman said eying all the boys looking at me and my sisters, "I HAVE gone to this school you know and I'm perfectly capable with showing the girls to their room."

*time skip _9:00 P.M. in the girl's room*_

"I can't believe the boys played the rate game!" Macey shouted. We stood open mouthed at this revelation.

"What did I get?" Bex asked.

"You got two 8s, one 7, and one 9," Macey replied.

"What did YOU get?" I asked Macey.

"I got the same as Bex," she said. Bex looked pretty happy. Macey was super model material.

Liz looked up from her laptop, "What did Cammie get?" I glared at her. Macey looked like she hoped Liz hadn't asked that.

"She was rated by everyone including the seniors who didn't rate the rest of us. She got two 9s, two 10s, and one 11," Macey said, scowling that people thought I was prettier. I couldn't believe it. Me, pretty? So weird.

"Get to bed," Macey ordered, "you need your beauty sleep."

_*Next Day 6:00 A.M.*_

"CAMMIE, WAKE THE HECK UP OR I'LL JUST DRAG YOU TO THE MESS ALL IN NOTHING BUT YOUR UNDERWEAR!" shouted Bex. I groggily sat up. Macey shoved me into the bathroom and told me to take a shower. Four minutes and 38.5 seconds later I immerged from the shower. I found a bunch of clothes piled up next to the door. When I put them on I found it was a blue plaid shirt with a square neckline that showed too much for my comfort, a silver necklace that had a heart at the end of it, blue skinny jeans, and ballet flats. Macey curled my hair and Bex applied light makeup that made my eyes pop.

Liz was wearing a purple plaid dress that went down to her knees. She had a black choker and black boots. We straightened her hair and let it fall down to the small of her back.

Macey wore a black plaid v-neck shirt with black plaid daisy dukes. She had a pair of black chuck taylors a plaid head band. She wore a side ponytail. And we gave her silver smoky eyes.

Bex wore red plaid cut across shirt with bleached blue jeans. She had a red plaid head band and moccasins with red beading. She gave herself a light once over with blush, mascara, etc. We were FINALLY ready for breakfast. No matter how hazardous it may be. Once again when we walked into the mess hall, all was silent.

"Are you guys going to do that every STINKING time we walk into this room?" I say annoyed. Why were boys such idiots?

"HELLO, GIRLS! HERE ARE YOU SUPERB SCEDULES!" he announced.

"What, no excellent!" I shouted at him.

"I'M TRYING TO EXPAND MY WONDEROUS VOCABULARY!" he shouted knocking out have of the eardrums of the boys.

I had the same schedule as Macey, Bex, and Anna. Since Liz was following the research track, she had a couple different classes.

*The following is a copy of Cammie's schedule. Blackthorne Boys are not permitted to look at it.*

_First Period: C.O.W._

_Second Period: Language of your choice _(I chose Klingon)

_Third period: A&A (Assault and Assasination)_

_Fourth period: Cov-ops (Taught by Mr. Soloman as Mr. Moore is incapacitated. It is no one in particular who did this. *Cough Cammie Cough*)_

_Lunch_

_Fifth Period: Research and Development_

_Sixth Period: History of Espionage_

"I didn't know you could take Klingon! I got totally robbed!" shouted Josh.

"You realize it's not polite to look at someone's class schedule through a periscope, right?" I asked

"Oh. My. Gosh. Where are my manners? A _proper _gentleman steals your paper and takes a picture of it with his cell phone like Zach is doing right now," Josh replied.

"Zach! I'm totally going to obliviate that phone of yours!" I shout. I chase him around the mess hall and quickly catch up to him.

"WE ALSO HAVE A NEW SET OF ABSOULUTELY FLAWLESS NEWS! WE HAVE GAINED SOME NEW RULES!

1) NO THROWING OTHER STUDENTS OUT OF WINDOWS *CAMMIE*

2) NO USING SOMEONES BACK AS A SPRINGBOARD *CAMMIE*

3) NO TRYING TO KILL OTHER STUDENTS OUTSIDE OF A&A *CAMMIE*

OH YEAH THERE WILL BE AN EXTRAORDINARY KAREOKE PARTY ON FRIDAY!"

Mr. Soloman *loudly* announced. Zach stopped and stared at me. He stuck his tongue out at me as if to say, 'Ha-ha. You can't throw me threw a window'.

*Time Skip to A&A (yep let's skip learning about the world and Klingon and skip right to the violence)*

(Still) Cammie PoV

I slipped on a white camisole and blue shorts that went down to mid thigh. Everyone else had the same thing on except their shorts were different colors. When I walked out of the changing room the boys stopped sparring and looked at us (me).

"Seriously! We are _still _in that stage!" I glared at the boys. There was a mix of seniors and juniors.

"I'll pair you up according to experience and grade in this class. Cammie you're with Cay. Bex you're with Zach. Tina you're with Josh. Macey, you're with Greg. Liz you're with Jonas. Kim you're with Grant. Anna you're with Will…" the A&A teacher, Mr. Reight said. I tuned out as he blathered on. Cay was a senior and he was "the best". The guys here all have egos the size of Jupiter. Cay was tall and blonde with grey eyes. He was not as muscular as Grant was, but he was buff. He had really big feet so in order to utilize that asset properly; he would have to kick a lot.

"You ready?" I asked Cay.

"To kick your butt? Yeah!" he replied. We started circling around each other. He extended his leg to kick me in the face, but I dropped down and then popped back up raising my arms above my head to catch his foot. I stood up and pushed it higher and then

(still holding the leg high) I pushed it at him. He fell to his butt and slammed the back of my knees so I was also on the ground. I thrust my elbow at his face and he blocked it. He failed to notice my other hand going around the back of his head to slam it into my elbow. He ducked and head butted my chest I fell backwards. He was lying above me.

"Oh no!" I mock cried. Then I brought my legs up and forced him off. I jumped up and as he stood, I rolled between his legs and hit a couple points that would make his legs useless. I popped up and then hit a point at the back of his right arm. He turned around a lot faster than I could and jabbed a point in my back that made me freeze up for a second. He leaned in and pecked me on the lips.

"Oh yeah," Cay said. I made him sing higher than Mr. Moore did by kicking him where the sun don't shine. I pinned him on the mat.

"Mr. Reight do you have any more advanced students I can take out?" I asked him.

"Not of your talent," he said, "What about Bex?"

"I LET her win sometime so her fragile reputation remains in tact," I shared with him, "Oh yeah, and don't let Cay near Zach or Josh."

"Why not?" Mr. Reight asked.

"He paralyzed me for a second then kissed me. I have a feeling they wouldn't appreciate it and try to kill him," I said.

"HE WHAT!" Zach shouted obviously jealous.

"Nothing!" I said with a slight lilt to my voice. He glared at me.

"A guy-" Josh was cut off with a hand over his mouth.

"Asked me for my number, weird right?" I said. Josh bit my hand and told Zach the truth.

"CAY YOU"RE GOING DOWN!" he shouted.

*Bring*

"THANK GOSH!" Cay shouted, "Saved by the bell!" that is when Zach punched his face.

"Time for cov-ops," Zach said. I rushed to the locker room. I changed clothes and then headed for cov-ops. I noticed at least three secret passageways.

"Get ready for your mission. It will take up the rest of the day. We will be going to Roseville and some Gallagher sophomore girls will try to spot you. Choose your disguise carefully and let's go," Mr. Soloman said.

"Mr. Soloman? I have an idea," I whispered it in his ear.

He laughed and said, "Fine Cammie…"

**What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW.  
Josh: What's your plan?**

**Cammie: You'll see.**

**Zach: Is that Cay guy a better kisser?**

**Cammie: What is the song your gonna sing for the karaoke party?  
Josh: You'll see.**

**Cammie: SHUT UP!**


	4. Cov Ops and Kareoke

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I forgot my password. Oops. I feel so bad! I've been re-reading this story and it's riddled with mistakes, so sorry. I'll try harder.**

**Please note that all songs in this chapter are original and… unique I guess. I would love to hear what you would think about them. **

_Previously…_

_"Get ready for your mission. It will take up the rest of the day. We will be going to Roseville and some Gallagher sophomore girls will try to spot you. Choose your disguise carefully and let's go," Mr. Soloman said._

_"Mr. Soloman? I have an idea," I whispered it in his ear._

_He laughed and said, "Fine Cammie…"_

Cammie PoV  
"Hey Mom, can I ask you a favor?" I questioned.

"What is it?" she answered suspiciously.

"What is Alix Hart wearing for the mission?" I pressed her. I needed to do this hard and fast or she would never let me.

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" she asked.

"I don't know. Would it be cheating if I dressed up just like her?" I asked, knowing my mom, she would yield, if I said _the words_.

"Technically, no. Not if you didn't tell anyone else in your group. Can you give me a reason I should tell you?"

"One, it would be the ultimate cover. Two, it would give me experience copying a real person in a short amount of time, you know like mannerisms and stuff, and finally three," here come* _the words_ if I looked like someone else, maybe **Zach and Josh **would leave me alone for a little bit."

"What do you mean by that?" my mom asked.

"It's just that the memory tea didn't work and now Josh and Zach are fighting over me." I delivered the final line.

"She's wearing a red beret, red scarf, black and white polo shirt with long sleeves to the wrist, a black mini skirt, and combat boots. Her black hair is in a long fish tail braid. There is a ¾ inch mole on her collar bone. Her earrings are red coms units," she finished.

"Thanks, mom. Love you." I finished and hung up. VICTORY!

*Time Skip to Cov Ops Mission*

"The rules, are simple, you get spotted, you're out. You spot someone, they're out. Last one standing wins," Mr. Soloman said.

"Team-wise or single person?" asked Bex.

Mr. Soloman raised his eyebrow, "Single, Mrs. Baxter, excellent question."

I found the out fit my mom described and slipped it into a generic blue purse that went with my fake outfit, which was blue jeans, an old college sweater with a red haired wig. I slipped into a store and put on the outfit my mother described. I casually walked out of the store in search of my target. She had to be taken out immediately, or others would catch on.

I spotted Alix in the crowd, "Hello," I greeted her, as if she were a long lost twin, slapping a napotine patch right on top of her ¾ inch mole. I dragged her to a nearby store and when no one was looking, stuffed her in a vacant closet.

I heard sophomore girls being eliminated left and right. I wanted to join in on the fun. I started looking for easy targets, like Jonas, Nick, Grant, Tina, Bex, you know, the easy ones. I kind of figured that Zach and Josh would eliminate each other and lo and behold! As soon as I thought it, they did! Pretty, soon Alix (who I didn't report and still was lying knocked out in the closet) and I were the only two left. I swapped outfits and reported Alix.

When I got back to the van there were only two seats open. One next to Josh, and one next to Zach. This was going to be a long ride to Blackthorne.

*TIME SKIP to Friday (Kareoke Party)

Joy of joys, time to sing in front of a bunch of boys who think I'm hot. I did not ask for this. I prayed that I wouldn't suck eggs.

"You look nervous," Liz pointed out. I winced, I let my emotions show and I hated doing that.

"Don't be a wuss, Cam. Everyone's doing it and it's behind a screen. Stop being a baby," Macey told me.

"You wanna go in front of me?" I asked.

"No," she answered, giving me a look that could kill.

"Cameron Morgan, your turn!" shouted the obnoxiously peppy 7th grade dj.

I slid behind the bamboo screen and started to sing…

"I feel like a princess

Stuck in a tower

My skills are limitless

But I can't get down

I'm asleep in this bed

Deep under a spell

Messed up in my head

But don't save me now

I am my own person

Not a damsel in distress

You may mark me for dead

But I ain't giving up yet

I'm locked in a room

From my Prince Charming

I went to the ball

And my step mom saw me

I'm trapped in an hour glass

What a stupid cage

Sand up to my head

And my body full of rage

I am my own person

Not a damsel in distress

You may mark me for dead

But I ain't giving up yet

I'll scale the stupid tower

I'll develop insomnia

I'll break down the door

And I'll let my self out

I'm perfectly capable

And amazingly fit

Of course villains are gonna attack me

Who wouldn't want a piece of this?" I finished. Everyone clapped at my song and the night moved on.

Up next was Josh and after him was Zach. This is not good. This is not good at all. I prepared myself for what were probably going to be the cheesiest songs I will ever hear.

*Bex PoV* Comments on song in bold they aren't the lyrics

"Uh… hey, I'm Josh, and I'm singing an original song I wrote about… a girl. I call it 'OBLIVIOUS'

I look at you

From across the room

You're laughing with your friends

So clueless

**Umm… that's s little stalkerish**

"You can't see it

But I dream it

You ignore it,

But I need it.

**That's romantic(ish), I guess**

Chorus:

Your blind

Oblivious

Can't see

The possibilities

Like a kid in the dark

No flashlight to see

**Who needs a flashlight when you have night vision goggles?**

I see you

But you can't see me

(Chorus end)

Blank

As my notebook paper

Though it's clear

As a summer day

Wish you

Would open your eyes

When you do

You'll lead the way

Chorus

I saw you

In his arms

Nope hope left

For me anymore

**Cammie definitely shouldn't date him if he is such a quitter**

Who woulda thought  
you'd break my heart

Who woulda thought

You'd be blind forevermore

**Macey thought she'd end up with Zach… maybe she's right**

Chorus

One day

You'll figure it out

I'll get the guts to

Ask you out

When you do

I'll know that you

Aren't as blind

As I thought

**Ok, a little redemption they end up together in the end…**

Chorus:

You're not blind

Oblivious

You see

The possibilities

Like a kid in the dark

With a flashlight to see

I see you

And you see me

I'd crash a forklift through a wall for you…"

**The last line couldn't be more true.**

Immediately the shadow of Zach's body shoved Josh away.

"I… um… wrote an original song too. For a girl I like. I hope I'm better than he was… I call it 'STUCK'

He's throwing rocks at you window

I'm throwing rocks at his head

He can give you a normal life

But I'd rather try instead

My mom leads a terrorist group

My dad is dead

They're out to get you

'Cause you never forget

Chorus:

I want to be stuck with you

For the rest of my life

We'd never leave each other

I'd keep you safe at night

I'm sometimes cold and cryptic

Sorry about that too

So while he's singing his off key tune

Remember the one who really loves you

(Chorus end)

He's trying to be the Golden Boy

I'm trying to be with you

He's sure nice and swell

But I'd die for you

I'm a little bit off

'Cause I'd fight the whole night through

You don't need a knight in shining armor

Yet I'd be the one to be stuck with you

Chorus

I wanna be

stuck with you

Forever and always

Infinite, too

I don't wanna be with anyone else

So if Tina forces herself on me I'll flip her off

If my mom tries to kill me

I'll tell her I'm preoccupied with you

Only you

Forever you

Chorus x2

Stuck… with you."

**A/N I don't own Gallagher Girls**

**What did you think of my *original* songs? I like Oblivious cuz I wrote it about this guy... but I think Stuck fits Zach better.**


End file.
